


M is for Medium

by coolbyrne



Series: The Alphabet Series [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: Opposites attract and find each other in the middle. Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: The Alphabet Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909126
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	M is for Medium

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one, I know, but if I am going to get to 100 stories by Nov.17th, I gotta make some creative cuts! :)

He was 'medium'. There were no two ways about it, and he didn't care enough to deny it. Of course, there were exceptions- he liked his showers hot and his beer cold- but as he got older, his life veered more towards the middle, as if to make up for the tumultuousness of the first half of his personal life and the unpredictability of his professional life. He liked a pitchers' duel and a good whiskey, a threadbare hoodie and the feel of maple under his hands. Middle of the road. Some might even say 'boring'.

She was anything but.

It was no surprise, in hindsight, that she had blown into his life on the crest of a storm. She was all bounce and energy, like the charge you felt in the air before a lightning strike. She could channel her anger into a defenseless punching bag while humming a love song. She was the amplifier that went to '11'. Her arrival in the bullpen lifted everyone's spirits, none more than his. Her unfiltered moans and demands in the bedroom were the catalyst to drawing out his own.

She brought colour to his black and white life not in splashes, but in buckets, and he couldn't have loved her more.

…..

He brought a centre to her life that had been missing for decades. Two milestones had defined her life for a long, long time, in the darkest, blackest way, and he sauntered in with a match and lit her heart. That wasn't to say he didn't have his moments that swung wildly to one side or the other- she had seen his public rage and felt his private passion- but when she needed a port in the storm, his was the direction she guided her ship. He was the tide in a life that had been filled with tidal waves, the only man who could talk her off the ledge when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night, then persuade her to go skydiving with Bishop the next day. His eyes were ice blue warmth, his rough hands offered the softest touch she'd ever known. He was a contradiction, yet a balance of everything good in life, and if she measured her previous relationships on a Goldilocks scale (that one was too hot, that one was too cold), he was her 'just right'. In everything. And she couldn't have loved him more.

…..

-end


End file.
